


My Drunk Fiction (choni edition)

by 07536832



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Ficlets, One-Shots, idkdude, justgoingwiththeflow, repostcauseiaccidentlydeleted, smut?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 07:33:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20756666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/07536832/pseuds/07536832
Summary: Let it surprise you (:





	1. Sour Milk

**Author's Note:**

> **FADE IN:**   
**INT. BEDROOM**   
**AN ASPIRING WRITER lounges on her bed, phone hovering dangerously over her face.**   
**She mashes buttons trying to coherently communicate.**
> 
> **ASPIRING WRITER**  
_What's up y'all! I've been gone for fucking ever! Woot woot! Lmao jk, but, seriously though… I've long since pulled all my old fics that I have no intention of finishing (the couple I left up I intend to finish..eventually) and I'm sorry for those of you who wanted closure on the old stories._
> 
> **ASPIRING WRITER takes a swig of something deadly that's sitting on the nightstand.**
> 
> _I've lost inspiration for those stories and don't see myself ever finishing them so I just pulled them. But on the bright side, I've found a new muse and fandom I can get behind._  
**CHONI!**
> 
> **ASPIRING WRITER takes another swig.**
> 
> _I had this idea a few weeks ago while watching old 'My Drunk Kitchen' videos and thought I could do 'My Drunk Fiction' stories._
> 
> _So I decided to get plastered and let the creative juices flow._
> 
> _So this is that…_
> 
> _My drunken writings published into one shots._
> 
> _I've written a few but they need heavy editing, my drunk self doesn't seem to understand sentence structure so it takes a little while to make it legible._   
_also, don't ask why it's called Sour Milk cause I don't know either..._   
_My drunken self named it that...I'm sure she had a reason and a whole plotline planned but it seems to have escaped the story...idk I can't remember...but in memory of her, I will let it be._
> 
> _OH! And I've also got two multi-chapter fics in the works so stay tuned for that. (I'm writing those sober I promise) but until then… Enjoy!_
> 
> **FADE OUT**

Cheryl gasped in shock, her well-manicured hand coming up to cover her mouth. She felt her heart begin to race as she inhaled deeply through her nose and felt the tell-tale signs of tears.

Toni was standing over her, a look of guilt encompassed her features.

“Babe—,” the pink-haired girl tried but was immediately cut off by Cheryl making a ‘stop’ gesture with her other hand.

Toni stifled the words that threatened to tumble out.

Instead, she tugged her own palms up to wrap around herself, rubbing them up and down her arms in a self-comforting motion. 

She caught Cheryl's eye and tried to evaluate the girl sitting in front of her.

The redhead swallowed forcefully as tears welled in her eyes and were in jeopardy of spilling over with each passing second. 

Cheryl's brown orbs shifted away from Toni’s as they quickly turned downward; apparently looking for the meaning of life in the mahogany table before her.

Cheryl hadn’t been expecting this...

Truth be told, she didn’t really know what to expect when Toni sat her down at the Thistle House dinner table, but whatever it was… this wasn’t it.

Toni, no longer able to stand Cheryl's distress, crouched down to try and meet her girlfriend’s gaze again.

"Cher, baby…" she mumbled quietly, remorse surging through her entire being. 

Cheryl made a small noise of protest and forced her gaze to lock with Toni's. 

Cheryl offered her a watery smile before plucking up her utensil and scooping another spoonful into her mouth.

The second the chicken and rice attacked her tongue again, a solitary tear escaped the redhead despite her best effort to keep it in.

So goddamn spicy…

Cheryl's body temperature had risen at least five degrees since her first bite, but ever the trooper she chewed diligently; struggling to keep her girlfriend from seeing her discomfort. 

But ultimately it was a futile attempt.

Toni watched the tear slip from the redhead’s eye and trail down her cheek. 

"Cher," Toni attempted again, placing her hands on Cheryl's thighs under the table. "Stop."

Cheryl shook her head, cheeks completely fluffed and flushed as she forced herself to swallow the inhumane concoction before her.

"I told you, I can’t cook for shit. You should have just let me take you out somewhere," Toni raised one hand to grip the redhead's blushing cheek, instantly noticing the warmth beneath her palm.

"You don't have to finish it." Toni punctuated her sentence with a squeeze to her thigh with her other hand.

Cheryl held her stare, unwilling to concede as she scooped out another spoonful of death and reluctantly brought it towards her mouth. 

"Babe!" Toni cried out as she peeled her hand from Cheryl's cheek and intercepted the spoon, effectively stopping it before the contents could do any more damage. 

"TT, " she nearly coughed. "I lik—" Cheryl's tongue caught on the fib. She wasn't going to lie to Toni, she promised herself and her girlfriend that she'd never sink that low. She breathed out heavily, mouth still ablaze. “It isn’t unsavory,” she settled on.

There, that’s not a lie.

Toni raised an eyebrow in a perfect arch. 

"Really?" She challenged disbelievingly. 

They had been together long enough for Toni to be able to discern when her girlfriend was playing a semantics game.

“You like it?”

Cheryl cleared her throat lightly as she tossed her copper hair over her shoulder in a movement that was meant to confident. “I think...It's a very interesting choice of flavors..." Cheryl trailed off.

She certainly didn’t want to hurt Toni's feelings but in this rare moment, she was at a loss for words. Her sophisticated and usually loquacious vocabulary escaped her while the burn refused to cease.

Toni seemed to notice and chuckled at her as she placed the utensil back on to Cheryl's plate and slid it away from her. She felt a bit better knowing her girlfriend would no longer be eating that horrible creation. 

Just a few days ago the redhead competed in an archery tournament and won (as expected) beating out 19 other contestants. Toni was so damn proud of her girlfriend that she insisted they celebrate over the weekend. Toni told Cheryl to pick whatever she wanted to do and they’d do it. 

Normally Cheryl would have chosen something lively for them to do; like a night out at La Bonne Nuit, or maybe taking a day trip to Manhattan to check out the newest Broadway sensation. Just something stimulating since Cheryl has always been drawn towards those kind of activities. 

Well, she used to be.

Despite her victory, the redhead wasn’t in the mood for something over the top. In fact, she wanted just the opposite.

Ever since she and Toni began dating Cheryl found herself craving domesticity. 

Cheryl absolutely adored the days she and Toni spent cuddled up on the couch watching movies and sharing gentle kisses. 

She enjoyed driving in the car with Toni, a tanned hand resting easily over a pale one that rested on the gearshift. 

She even relished their time spent together sprawled across Cheryl’s enormous bed completing homework in comfortable silence. 

All things domestic and docile appealed to Cheryl as of late. 

So when Toni asked her how she wanted to celebrate Cheryl took a few moments to consider before answering. 

Having Toni all to herself was far more enticing than any party or musical could ever be. 

So Cheryl told her didn’t want to do anything extravagant.

The response definitely startled Toni. It caused the pink-haired girl's features to morph into a combination of surprise and disbelief. 

So Cheryl had flashed her megawatt smile at her skeptical girlfriend, telling her she just wanted a simple meal.

One made by Toni.

Toni blanched. “Uh, babe, I really wish I could do that for you but I can’t cook.”

Now it was Cheryl's turn to be skeptical. Eyeing Toni she raised a disbelieving brow at her. “You can’t cook?” she repeated.

Toni rubbed the back of her neck in slight embarrassment. “Let me rephrase that. ‘I can’t cook well.’”

As much as Toni tried to dissuade her from the idea of a home-cooked meal, offering to take her out instead, Cheryl was adamant. She didn’t want to go out and do anything. She just wanted a home-cooked meal from her girlfriend followed by a night in, binge-watching some Netflix series until they become too distracted with each other and end up falling into bed together. 

It sounded like absolute bliss to Cheryl.

To Toni though it sounded like playing with fire, and of course, if you play with fire you’re going to get burnt.

Despite Toni’s reluctance, she eventually gave in, unable to say no to her redheaded lover and told Cheryl that she’d look up a recipe and cook a meal for her over the weekend. 

But she clearly forewarned Cheryl of the many possible outcomes, no, consequences, of a Toni-esque meal...one of which unfortunately came to pass.

The plate looked deceptively delicious. Toni was quite surprised at the presentation; the chopped-up pan-seared chicken breast was spread beautifully over a bed of white rice and topped with corn, black beans, and salsa.

Regrettably, while preparing it, Toni was too focused on making sure everything was cooked at the right temperature and for the right amount of time that she completely forgot to taste it before plating it and placing it down in front of her excited girlfriend.

It was the devil in disguise. He had risen up from the fiery depths of hell and took up residence in the unassuming meal.

Toni placed her hand back on Cheryl’s cheek, bringing their eyes to meet again. “I think I went overboard with the peppers and spices,” she admitted and glared at the offending plate she'd slid away from her girlfriend.

The redhead sniffled and let out a choked laugh, her mouth still burning like the seventh circle of hell. “I concur.”

Toni huffed out an acknowledging laugh as she stood up from where she was crouched down.

In a well-practiced motion, she made her way over to the refrigerator and pulled out a gallon of milk. She grabbed a glass from an adjacent cabinet and poured the dairy into the cup until it was nearly full. Toni placed the jug back in the refrigerator and made her way back to Cheryl, careful not to spill a single drop on the pristine floors of Thistle House.

Cheryl grabbed the glass greedily and took two huge gulps before remembering her manners and slowing down.

Holding back her smile of admiration, Toni watched the girl she loved eagerly gulped back the soothing drink. 

“Sorry I nearly burned a hole in your mouth,” Toni apologized, watching her girlfriend’s face slowly fade from reddened back to its normal porcelain complexion.

Cheryl gazed at her for an indeterminable amount of time before saying, much to Toni’s surprise, “Thank you.”

Toni was taken aback at the words. “For?” Toni questioned because she clearly wasn’t thanking her for that atrocious meal? Right?

“Thank you for making the effort for me, " she clarified. "I understand your reluctance to cook for me,” Cheryl made a face of distaste as she glowered at the plate of hellfire, “And I see now that it was well deserved" Cheryl's face softened though with her next words. "But you did it regardless just because I asked you to.”

Toni was about to speak up but there was something about the way Cheryl's brown eyes gazed at her that made her stop short. 

Those coffee orbs swirled with something Toni couldn't quite pinpoint and before she had a chance to try Cheryl spoke again.

“TT, before you came into my life I always felt as if nobody ever did anything just for me. Aside from J.J., everyone held their own secret agenda when interacting with me. Whether it was money, sex, power or whatever other self-interested reason they could come up with; people had ulterior motives. But with you...I don’t feel like that.”

Toni carefully took Cheryl’s hands and pulled her up to a standing position. Toni stood face to face with the redhead, locking their eyes, wanting everything she was about to say heard.

Toni rested her hands on Cheryl’s neck as she began, “Baby, from that moment I spoke to you in the bathroom...all I ever wanted was to know why such a beautiful girl was so wrapped up in her defenses; why she held so much pain in her eyes.”

Toni smiled a bit sadly as she recalled their brief interaction in the girls' bathroom at Riverdale High.

"And after the movie, when you told me about your hideous mother,” Toni softly tugged Cheryl’s neck so she could rest their foreheads together. “All I've ever wanted since then was to make you feel wanted and appreciated and loved.” She smiled lightly at Cheryl.

Toni clearly recalled the night they sat at Pop's and Cheryl finally opened up to her.

She remembered watching Cheryl's carefully constructed facade start to unravel during the movie, with only a thin layer remaining by the time they took their seats at Pop’s. 

She remembered when Cheryl spoke about Heather and her mother's cruel words, she could see the final threads unraveling, leaving nothing but a raw and exposed girl sitting before her. 

More than anything though, she remembered the broken look on Cheryl's face when she took her hand and told her she was nothing her mother claimed.

It broke Toni’s heart to see such pain on the redhead's face and moreover, the way she could tell Cheryl didn’t fully believe her.

It just stomped those shattered pieces of her already broken heart and ground them into dust. 

Toni had made a silent promise that night, a promise to herself and to Cheryl, that’d she’d do everything in her power to make her see that she truly was sensational. 

“Cher, I need you to know that I would never, I could never,” she said fiercely, “treat you like a stepping stone. You are sensational, Cheryl Blossom, and just being able to make you happy is all I'll ever want.”

Cheryl smiled a watery smile, the second one of the night but for an entirely different reason this time.

Sensational. 

The word echoed in the depths of Cheryl’s mind, remembering the first time Toni spoke them to her all those months ago. 

“You’re not loveless, you’re not deviant… you’re sensational.”

At the time when Toni first uttered the words Cheryl didn’t believe them. Of course, the encouragement was nice and always welcome but in her heart, she thought the words to be false. 

But now, standing here with Toni’s hands lightly stroking her jawline, she realized the words couldn’t be truer. 

Cheryl felt loved. It was a steadfast emotion that furiously beat beneath the cages of her ribs. 

Cheryl didn't feel deviant; she was decent, acknowledged and undeniable accepted.

Cheryl truly felt sensational wrapped Toni's words and embrace, the sincerity in her voice and eyes was all she needed to know the truth behind the words. 

The redhead wrapped her arms around Toni’s slim waist and pulled her closer, “I love you.” She whispered a small but genuine smile graced her features.

Toni tilted her head up slightly, her nose affectionately brushing Cheryl's “I love you too, baby.”

Toni captured Cheryl's lips, which were devoid of her signature red lipstick, and kissed them gently. 

Cheryl hummed in appreciation and reciprocated immediately, feeling that gentle tug low in her stomach. 

They stood like that, Toni's hands on her neck and Cheryl's on her waist, needy lips meeting again and again until Toni latched on, her tongue swiping against plump lips, asking a silent question. 

Cheryl quickly answered as she parted her lips, eagerly inviting Toni in as their tongues met in a practiced dance. 

Heartbeats quickened as hands tightened their holds, each girl completely lost in the feeling of the other. 

Eventually, though Toni pulled away, teeth gently clasped around Cheryl's bottom lip, pulling it slowly until forced to let go. 

"Bed," Toni whispered, her pupils dilated to the point her eyes were a shade of midnight.

Cheryl nodded in agreement and allowed herself to be led out of the kitchen and up the stairs towards her bedroom.


	2. Homework

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheryl invites Toni over to do homework.  
Bow chicka wow wow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Jesus, Mary and Joseph! This is the 3rd time I've posted this tonight. _
> 
> _My dumb ass laptop keeps posting a drunken draft of the story and I have to keep taking it down._
> 
> _Or maybe I'm just too lit and keep posting the original draft when I've been meaning to post the edited version..iunno. _
> 
> _But I'm pissed and drunk and soooo over this. _
> 
> _So this is the final one I'm posting tonight and I'm just leaving it at that. If it's the original, godspeed, y'all won't understand a word of it. _
> 
> _I'm hoping though it's the right version. Lemme know what you think of my first attempt at smut_

“Babe, can you drive just a little faster please?” 

Cheryl tossed a sideways glance at her girlfriend who was sitting in the passenger seat of her car. Toni looked kind of irritated at Cheryl’s sluggish driving.

“I’m going the speed limit Toni, I’m not in any mood to receive a ticket and tarnish my pristine driving record.”

Toni shot her an incredulous look that the redhead caught from her peripherals.

Cheryl was so full of it!

Toni knew, as well as every other driver in Riverdale, that Cheryl was a speed demon on the road. She always drove at least 15 over the speed limit, choosing to ignore the signs on the road. Unless of course, she spotted a cop nearby, then she would reluctantly slow down until the cruiser was out of sight. When the vehicle would disappear from her rearview mirror she was immediately gunning it. Weaving in and out of cars with the finesse of a NASCAR driver.

“Cheryl, please, we’re already 30 minutes late.”

The redhead just hummed noncommittally. “My driving isn’t why we’re 30 minutes late mon cherie.” Cheryl let her red lips curl into a knowing smirk and moved her eyes from the road to Toni and watched the pink-haired girl feign an annoyed huff despite the smile that threatened to spill to her cheeks.

Regardless of the fact they were already 30 minutes late, Cheryl seemed determined to increase that number but Toni didn't say anything else. Toni couldn’t say anything. 

She knew Cheryl was right, her sudden urge to obey the rules of the road wasn’t what made them late. 

~~~

Earlier that morning Toni had awoken from an embarrassingly realistic dream about Cheryl and was covered in a thin layer of sweat and greeted by an ache between her legs. 

Even though the dream quickly faded from memory, the throb at her center stuck around. 

Toni was about to take matters into her own hands when her phone buzzed somewhere beneath her covers. 

She huffed an annoyed sigh and rummaged around under her blanket looking for the bothersome device.

She eventually found it and swiped the screen on. Her irritation promptly faded when she saw the name glowing on the screen.

Bombshell [8:48 am]: Good morning TT! If you have no prior engagements to attend today, would you like to come to Thistlehouse? I thought we could get our homework finished so we can have more time for ourselves this weekend.

A cat-like grin swept across the pink-haired girl's features. 

Jackpot!

Toni jumped at the opportunity to see Cheryl, albeit, completing homework was not what she had in mind.

Toni hastily checked the time before typing out her response. 

TT <3 [8:49 am]: sure! it is cool if i come now?

She quickly shot her another message.

TT <3 [8:49 am]: i'm supposed to be meeting a friend at pop's later this afternoon.

Cheryl's reply came within seconds. 

Bombshell [8:50 am]: Which friend?

Toni's eyes rolled automatically, unable to suppress it, but a small smirk played at her lips. 

It was a seemingly innocent question to a bystander but the pink-haired girl knew her girlfriend better than that. She could almost see Cheryl glaring at the words on her own phone.

The pink-haired girl knew her ambiguous message probably set off all kinds of alarms within her girlfriend. Toni was never vague with Cheryl, much to the redhead’s appreciation. 

So she quickly rectified the situation.

TT <3 [8:51 am]: prudence, she's an old friend from greendale. we haven't seen each other since i moved here.

Toni rolled out of bed with her phone palmed, acutely aware of the slickness on her inner thighs. She padded across the narrow hall and into the small bathroom in the trailer. She flipped on the dim light and glanced in the mirror. Toni took in her disheveled appearance; half-lidded eyes moved to her shoulders, noting the way one strap of her tank top hung off lazily. Then the faint sleep lines on one of her cheek, no doubt from sleeping on a pillow crease. Then they drug up to thick locks laid messily on her head, the faded pink streaks barely visible in the bird's nest. 

That dream really must have had her rolling all over the place; she looked a hot mess.

Toni checked her phone, anticipating Cheryl’s reply but to her surprise, there wasn’t one. She wrinkled her nose in confusion at the empty notification bar.

Cheryl always had been a prompt texter, more so when it came to Toni. What was the hold-up? Was the redhead mad about Toni meeting up with an old friend?

Toni placed her phone on the edge of the sink and ran a hand through her messy hair, endeavoring to tame it but failing spectacularly.

She sighed heavily and sat on the toilet. After relieving her bladder and washing her hands her phone vibrated again.

Bombshell [8:56 am]: Why see her then? It's been years, certainly, you're completely different people now. You've probably nothing in common anymore.

Toni typed quickly. 

TT <3 [8:57 am]: because she's in town and messaged me saying she wants to catch up, and so do i. i wanna see how she's been.

Toni dragged her feet across the ragged carpet of the hallway and back into her room and plopped down on her worn-out mattress. 

TT <3 [8:57 am]: do you want to come with me? we're meeting at 1:30. i'd love to introduce her to my beautiful girlfriend (: 

Toni hadn’t originally planned on bringing Cheryl with her; mainly because she was afraid of all the embarrassing stories Prudence would tell her.

Toni had changed a lot since she lived in Greendale and now she has a reputation for being a badass and gang member. Somehow she knew that reputation would considerably deflate if Prudence told the story of the time Toni was pantsed in P.E. and cried for a week about it. Prudence was never one to pull punches, even when her friend were involved. 

But if Cheryl going with her gave the redhead piece of mind, she’d absolutely risk-taking a blow to her reputation.

Bombshell [8:58 am]: I’d love to! 

Bombshell [8:58 am]: Now bring your cute butt over here (;

The pink-haired girl didn’t need to be told twice. She tossed her phone on the bed and headed for the shower.

A half-hour later and Toni was sat on her motorcycle, quickly closing in on Thistlehouse and the girl who resided there. 

During her shower, Toni resisted the urge to relieve the twinge between her legs. But as she rode on the uneven streets of the southside, she was beginning to regret her restraint.

The rumbling of her motorcycle was not doing any favors for her desire.

Luckily she didn’t have to meet Prudence for another few hours so that gave her and Cheryl plenty of time.

Finally, Toni pulled up to Thistle House, her motorcycle idling loudly in the driveway before she cut the engine and it fell silent. 

Toni made her way to the front door and knocked rhythmically.

Cheryl answered after a few moments. 

When the door swung open Toni felt her jaw drop. Her lust increased tenfold at the sight. 

Her girlfriend of six months stood before her in all her glory, copper hair flowing in waves over her left shoulder, her signature red lips curling into a self-satisfied smile at Toni’s reaction.

Toni’s brown eyes wandered downward, taking in the delectable outfit Cheryl picked out. Even though it was simple, it was undeniably hot.

She had on a form-fitting black camisole with a low U cut, accented with the burgundy leather jacket Toni loved. A thin black choker rested around her neck and a pair of tight, blacked-out skinny jeans hugged her curves in all the right places.

The redhead stood in her pair of black closed-toe heels, smirking at Toni. “You may want to close your mouth TT, something might crawl in there.”

Toni snapped her mouth shut, forcing her eyes to connect with Cheryl’s and noticing the mischief shining in them.

The pink-haired girl shook her head to clear it and chuckled. “Damn Bombshell, how in the hell are you always so stunning?” She gave her the once over again. “And how in the hell did I manage to lock you down?”

Cheryl played dumb. "I don’t know, I just am," she said tilting her head and raising her shoulders at the same time. 

Toni nodded in agreement.

“But as for you 'locking me down' I have absolutely no idea how you managed that," she joked, “but I’m glad you did.”

"Yeah?" Toni questioned with a flirtatious tone, moving forward to step through the doorway and into Thislehouse. She stood a few inches from Cheryl's face, the redhead's heels adding to her already there height advantage. 

Glancing up, Toni dropped her voice and rose an eyebrow, "How glad?"

Cheryl spotted the hunger on Toni's features the second she opened the door, which was exactly what she wanted when she changed her outfit before her girlfriend arrived. 

Earlier after Toni dropped the name Prudence over their texts Cheryl couldn't stop herself from quickly searching through Toni's social media accounts, scanning through looking for the name. It wasn't a common name so she found her on Toni's Instagram friends list fairly fast.

She just had to know who this girl was and why Toni never mentioned her before. 

As she scrolled through the girl's page she couldn't help but realize how attractive the girl was. Not as attractive as Toni, but attractive nonetheless. Her buzzed platinum blonde hair stood out in striking contrast to her dark skin. Her high cheekbones bounced light beautifully in each photo. The girl even seemed to have her own signature lipstick that adorned her lips in nearly every photo, although hers was much darker than Cheryl would ever dare to wear. 

Even though Cheryl knew Toni would never cheat on her or keep secrets from her, she did feel the sudden urge to remind the pink-haired girl of all the qualities she possessed. 

So after texting Toni back and making plans to do homework (Cheryl had no such intention anymore) she quickly changed into something she knew her girlfriend would appreciate and would make her mouth water.

One side of Cheryl's lips tugged up as she wrapped her arms around Toni's waist and grabbed at her signature flannel that wrapped around there. Cheryl pulled her further into the house.

Toni's hand blindly reached behind her to close the door as she was hauled in. 

How glad was Cheryl? How glad was she to have this amazing woman in her life? She'd show her.

"This glad," Cheryl pulled Toni flush against her, their clothed bodies meeting without a single inch of space between them.

The redhead dipped her head down in search of Toni's lips. When they met Toni couldn't keep the sound contained within her.

A rattling moan slid its way past her mouth and she felt Cheryl smile. 

In an attempt to cover it up, Toni surged forward, grip tight on her girlfriend to keep her from stumbling away with the force.

As their lips connected she welcomed the familiar embrace and longing.

Toni was the one to deepen the kiss, she slid her tongue along Cheryl's bottom lip demanding entrance.

Cheryl lost herself to the sensation, trying to hold back needy moans of her own but was mostly unsuccessful.

Toni’s hands slipped around her back, massaging her fingers there for a few moments before sliding lower to grip her waist.

She tugged at the leather jacket, trying to pull them impossibly closer.

The pink-haired girl pulled away, panting heavily, her eyes dilated to the fullest extent. 

“Bedroom?” She asked, knowing that Cheryl could only answer yes.

Somehow, Toni managed to part from Cheryl just long enough to pull them up the stairs and into the enormous room that belonged to Cheryl. 

Their lips connected again as soon as they crossed the threshold and Toni kicked the door shut before pinning Cheryl against it with a soft grunt.

“Did you just...kick my door...with your dirty...boot?” Cheryl managed to get out between Toni’s hungry kisses.

When Toni didn't answer, Cheryl pulled away with a pant, "That is mahogany!" 

Toni rolled her eyes, not giving a single fuck about the door but wanting to appease her girlfriend. "I'll polish it later," she promised.

Tan arms pulled Cheryl fully against her, moving from her lower back down to her ass and giving it a squeeze.

The redhead moaned in gratitude but it was quickly swallowed up by Toni, her lips eager and greedy, wanting to drink in every little piece of Cheryl.

Toni's slightly chapped lips moved from red ones, trailing along a pale cheek, then jawline and finally her neck. When Toni reached her girlfriend’s pulse point the redhead let out an unrestrained moan.

Toni grinned against her. 

The pink-haired girl knew that was Cheryl’s weak spot. After only a couple of dates Toni discovered that little gem. 

Toni caressed the spot energetically but was careful not to leave any marks on the porcelain skin. She switched between harsh sucks and soft kisses, occasionally throwing in little love bites until Cheryl had had enough.

The combination of roaming hands, pressed bodies and the assault on her neck was too much.

“TT,” Cheryl puffed thickly, her usually brown eyes nearly black, “No more teasing.”

Toni moved back to succulent lips, capturing the bottom one between pearly whites. 

She pulled on it tenderly until it released, bouncing back to its original position.

"You haven't seen teasing yet, baby."

Cheryl gasped in shock when Toni quickly spun her around and went back to work. 

Toni's lips found purchase on the redhead's chin and neck and collarbone as she walked them around to the side of the bed, peppering kisses over her face the whole way.

When the backs of Cheryl's knees hit the duvet she plopped down ungracefully. The redhead gazed up at Toni a look of yearning clouded her features.

Toni just gazed at her for a moment. She took in the sight of the beauty that sat before her. Pale chest rising and falling quickly with a slight blush on her cheeks and chest.

This is it. She thought. She is it for me.

The moment is brief and when it passed she gingerly pushed on her girlfriend's shoulders, silently asking her to lay back. 

Cheryl complied, her back hitting the blood-red comforter as Toni settled on her hips.

"As good as you look in this," Toni uttered, her hands coming to rest at the intersection of jeans and jacket, "I need it gone." Toni trailed her hands up the redhead's sides tracing her torso and coming to stop on her collarbones. 

She ran her hands under the burgundy jacket clinging to her girlfriend's shoulders. Cheryl sat up just enough for Toni to peel the leather off her before falling back against the bed again. 

"That's a good start," Toni rasped, dropping her lips to kiss the newly exposed skin of her collarbone. "But I need more." 

Cheryl felt one of Toni's hands trail back down her torso, the other hand planted firmly on the bed by Cheryl's head, half holding herself over Cheryl. 

The tanned hand stopped it's descent when it reached the bottom of the camisole. Lithe fingers slipped easily under the clothing, blunt nails scratched lightly at the skin just below her bellybutton. 

Toni drifted her kisses back to Cheryl's pulse point, then jaw and finally her plump lips, absently glimpsing faint red lipstick smeared across her path.

Toni pulled back to straddle the redhead's hips again, both hands now resting under the camisole. The pink-haired girl ran her hands up her sides, taking the cotton with them. Toni's eyes were glued to her girlfriend's toned stomach as each inch was exposed. But she stopped short of exposing her breasts, catching Cheryl's gaze and waiting for permission.

The redhead only offered a short nod, letting Toni know it was okay to remove the intruding barrier. 

Within a matter of seconds, Toni removed Cheryl's top and lace bra, tossing them on to the bench at the end of the bed before she attacked her lips again.

Cheryl's hands came up to rest on the back of Toni's neck and slipped into her hair when their lips collided. 

It was a messy kiss, sloppy and full of need. And based on the sounds falling from Cheryl's mouth the need was only growing stronger. 

Cheryl ran her hands down Toni's collarbone and over her breasts, but the redhead huffed in annoyance at the denim barrier that was Toni's romper. 

Though it was aesthetically pleasing, leaving much cleavage to be ogled, Cheryl didn't want to just look, she wanted to touch as well. 

Not willing the break the kiss, the redhead felt around blindly for the front zipper she knew to be placed somewhere amongst all the cleavage. 

After a moment her fingers connected the cool metallic zipper and unzipped the offending thing all the way down to Toni's hips. 

Toni groaned slightly at the sensation of cool air hitting her body as well as the feel of Cheryl's hands on her. 

Cheryl's hands ran beneath the material, feeling the curvature and warmth that is Toni. But her hands stuttered in their exploration of the body above her when she felt hot wet kisses trail downward between the valley of her breasts. 

She groaned loudly when she felt Toni's tongue circle around her areola before latching on to her nipple and lapping meticulously at the bud, getting it to stand at attention. 

The redhead had no control over her body when her hips rolled involuntarily up into Toni. She was looking for some kind of traction to help relieve the ache.

The pink-haired girl internally applauded at the reaction she pulled from the redhead but she wasn't even close to done yet. 

Toni brought one hand down to tweak Cheryl's other nipple. Toni alternated between each breast, sucking and groping and nipping at the sensitive skin until Cheryl couldn't stand it anymore. 

The redhead's words came out in a needy huff as she propped herself up on her elbows to look down at the pink hair on her chest. "TT," she whispered, a silent plea evident in her tone.

Toni stopped her actions and sat up fully, adjusting where she was still perched on Cheryl's waist. She made sure to grind her ass on the front of Cheryl's jeans, knowing it would drive her girlfriend insane. 

Cheryl let her head drop back onto the duvet at the feeling. 

"Yes?" Toni answered, even though she knew exactly what it was her girlfriend was trying to communicate. 

Cheryl managed to connect her gaze with Toni's and she spotted the faux ignorance in her eyes. 

In spite of the ever-growing tension building in her lower stomach, Cheryl instantly recognized the game Toni was playing. The challenge sparkled in her eyes and the lopsided smirk was all it took for Cheryl to confirm what she Toni knew was after.

The pink-haired girl wanted Cheryl to plead for release. She wanted Cheryl to be writhing and panting and begging. 

Cheryl was well acquainted with that side of Toni, having dealt with it many times before. Unfortunately (or perhaps fortunately) Cheryl always gave in. Her libido always won out over her pride. 

Toni leaned over Cheryl, intertwining their hands together and sliding them along the duvet until they're pinned above her red hair. 

Toni was nose to nose with Cheryl, her loose locks fell around them in a curtain of pink and brown.

"Did you want something," Toni smirked as she felt a shiver journey the length of the pale body held beneath her.

Cheryl's only response was a shuddering breath. 

Toni smiled sweetly and moved her lips to her girlfriend's ear, "If there's something that you want, just ask baby." Toni punctuated her sentence with a little nip to the redhead's earlobe. 

Toni heard Cheryl gulp loudly and knew she was using every ounce of willpower to remain quiet. 

It only spurred Toni on more. 

She found Cheryl's pulse point again and began sucking with abandon, not really caring this time if she left a mark. 

Cheryl tilted her head, allowing more access to Toni but made no other move. Cheryl was breathing heavily through her nose, eyes screwed shut and her bottom lip clamped between her teeth. 

With Toni's weight settled on top of her, her hands still pinned uselessly to the bed, the rubbing of the denim romper pressed against her sensitive nipples and the assault on her neck, it really was taking everything in her not to give in.

Toni hummed in appreciation at Cheryl's resolve but she knew how to make it crumble. 

Toni shifted her lower body slightly so she could place her thigh between Cheryl's legs. 

And with a few well-placed bites and perfectly timed hip rolls, Toni had broken Cheryl's resolve. 

"Jesus," Cheryl moaned as she bucked her hips against Toni's thigh, chasing after that little bit of relief.

Toni smiled in triumph, slowing her lips on Cheryl's neck and bringing them face to face again.

Toni could tell she did a number on Cheryl. She could hear her breaths coming out in short pants. She could see how flushed her normally pale cheeks were. And she definitely felt the small damp patch on the jeans that rested on her stocking clad thigh.

"Tell me what you want, baby," Toni urged. 

When Cheryl didn't seem like she would reply Toni ground her hips down again this time eliciting a soft mewl from the redhead's throat. 

Toni released Cheryl's hands from where she had them pinned to the bed and sat back a little. 

Toni's palms found a home on the twin mounds of her girlfriend's chest and teased her nipples. Cheryl arched into the touch, feeling like she'd lose her mind if she didn't achieve release soon.

"Just say it, baby," she cooed as her fingers gripped the erect nipples and pinched, slowly increasing the pressure. "I already know what you want. I can feel it." 

Toni emphasized her words by shifting her leg that was planted firmly between Cheryl's.

Toni's words and motion caused Cheryl to cave. 

Cheryl reached out with her freed hands and clasped Toni's face pulling her down into a fiery kiss. 

Toni didn't anticipate that reaction and almost lost her balance when she was pulled down. Her hands quickly moved from breasts to bed in an attempt to not fall over. 

As soon as their lips met, without a delay, Cheryl was grinding against Toni. 

The redhead didn't have much leverage from the way she was laid on the bed though. Her lower legs still dangled off the edge from when Toni originally pushed her down. The little bit of purchase she was finding wasn't enough. She wanted more. She needed more. 

"TT, I need you to stop the ache," she surrendered.

Toni pulled back at the words to look into Cheryl's eyes. The normally deep brown pools were completely dilated from lust.

Toni felt a gush between her own legs at the sight of desire on the redhead's face. "How?" She questioned sincerely. 

Toni was beyond ready to please her girlfriend. After receiving the response she wanted, Toni was ready to do whatever Cheryl asked of her.

As much as she liked to tease the redhead and have the upper hand, at the end of the day Toni is absolutely and undeniably whipped.

Cheryl's eyes zeroed in on Toni's mouth. The redhead untangled her hand from Toni's hair and ran it along Toni's jawline. She traced her thumb over the pink-haired girl's seductive lips in an answer. 

"With this gorgeous mouth." 

Toni pressed one more kiss to Cheryl's lips then made her way down her girlfriend's body. 

She placed open mouth kisses down her front, stopping only briefly at her breast and belly button. Toni knew where Cheryl needed her the most. 

Toni scooted off the mattress before reaching over to the head of the bed to grab a pillow for Cheryl to rest her head against. 

Cheryl was thankful. Toni knew how much Cheryl liked to watch. 

Toni made quick work of removing Cheryl's heels and skinny jeans, dropping them unceremoniously onto the floor. 

Then came the red lace panties that matched her bra, but the panties, unfortunately, were ruined at that point. 

Toni let them fall on to the floor with the pile of other discarded clothes.

She stood there for a moment, trailing her eyes all over her girlfriend's naked body and wondered how in the hell she’d gotten so lucky.

Cheryl’s center was absolutely drenched. The glistening slickness sent Toni’s heart racing at just the thought of how her girlfriend tastes.

Toni made to move between her girlfriend's legs when she suddenly noticed an uncomfortable chafing on her thigh. 

Cheryl wasn't the only one soaking wet and the denim romper was quick to remind her of that. 

So she quickly remedied the situation. Toni untied the flannel that was wrapped around her waist and tossed it to the floor. Dragging the already unzipped romper from her shoulders, she discarded that as well. 

She stood by the edge of the bed in nothing but her bra and panties and watched the way Cheryl’s eyes blazed shamelessly with desire.

Toni stepped up to the edge of the bed, in between the redhead’s parted legs and wrapped her arms around the backs of her knees.

She carefully tugged at her legs, indicating she wanted Cheryl to slide closer to the edge of the mattress. 

Cheryl complied easily and scooted down so that she was in the perfect position. 

Toni dropped to her knees on the floor and was eye level with Cheryl's slick folds. Her mouth watered at the sight. 

She inches the redhead's legs apart a little more so she could settle between them comfortably. 

Toni's tan hands came up rest on pale hips. She delicately ran her fingers down Cheryl's right hip and across her thigh, coming to a stop at her inner thigh. 

Toni carefully lifted up that leg and hooked it over her shoulder then repeated the same actions with Cheryl's left leg. 

Not wanting to tease her girlfriend anymore, Toni only placed a few open-mouthed kisses to each thigh before pressing her hands into Cheryl's hips to hold her to the bed. 

Cheryl twitched when she felt Toni's breath at her apex, and the moment she felt Toni's lithe tongue slip between her folds she almost lost it. Cheryl’s hips recklessly bucked, unable to control the impulse.

Toni held her steady and dragged her tongue from her entrance up to the little bundle of nerves, flicking it with the tip of her tongue with surgeon-like precision.

With each stroke, Toni could feel Cheryl's stomach muscles twitch and tense. 

Toni apparently worked Cheryl up more than she had thought because the girl in front of her was a trembling mess after only a few minutes. 

Toni remained busy, alternating between flattening her tongue and harshly swiping over Cheryl’s clit with an incredible amount of focus and determination. 

Based on the sounds that tumbled from Cheryl’s throat and the fluid coating Toni’s chin, the pink-haired girl was hitting every sweet spot.

“Toni, I’m close,” the redhead panted, no longer watching Toni work. Instead, she threw her head back against the pillow and gripped the duvet tightly between her fingers. 

Toni only hummed in acknowledgment, the action sent a vibration straight to her core and with a couple more stokes Toni latched onto Cheryl’s clit and rapidly sucked and flicked simultaneously until she felt her girlfriend's thighs tighten around her head in an attempt to keep her there.

“Yes, baby!" Cheryl moaned as she spasmed and quaked. A litany of sounds escaped the compounds of her throat as she imploded.

Toni continued to lick up and down her center, keeping her pressure firm to help her girlfriend ride out the waves of her orgasm.

When Toni felt Cheryl's thighs begin to unclench from around her head she reached for one of Cheryl's hands that were wound tightly in the comforter. 

She gave it a firm squeeze before removing her head from between pale legs. 

Before Cheryl had completely returned to Earth, Toni wrapped one arm around her thigh and stole back the hand that was holding Cheryl's as she positioned two fingers at her entrance.

Toni turned her head and kissed her inner thigh before gently coaxing, “One more baby, give me one more.”

Cheryl lifted her head from the pillow in a daze, not fully comprehending the words that just left Toni’s mouth, but the feeling of two digits being pressed into her still spasming entrance quickly clarified what was going on. 

The redhead slammed back into the pillow again, feeling her already tight channel filling up even more. The coil in her stomach pulled back taunt again, ready to give even more. 

Toni took pleasure in the feeling of Cheryl’s walls clenching against her fingers while she moved in and out. The task was more difficult than usual because Cheryl just came but Toni was nothing if determined.

Toni’s rhythm made a play at her sanity, tipping her further over the edge she was already teetering on.

She pumped in and out at varying speeds, occasionally brushing her thumb against the throbbing clit and intermittently encouraging her girlfriend.

“You’re so goddamn beautiful.”  
“You are perfect.”  
“Let go for me, let me take care of you, baby.”

Toni’s words affected the redhead just as much as her ministrations and it wasn’t long before that building coil in her stomach snapped again. 

Without warning, Toni shifted and drew Cheryl’s already sensitive clit into her mouth.

The action caused Cheryl to buck wildly and her eyes rolled to the back of her head.

Cheryl’s mouth opened but no sound came out this time. Toni knew though that she just came for a second time by the way her walls gripped impossibly tighter around her fingers and she felt a rush of fluid coat them.

The pink-haired girl slowed her digits and then tentatively removed them. Toni thoughtfully cleaned Cheryl up, taking care to avoid the bundle of nerves that still stood at attention. 

By the time Toni crawled back up onto the bed, Cheryl had caught her breath but was still red on her chest. She looked dazed and sleepy.

Not wanting to lay sideways on the bed anymore Toni tugged Cheryl up to the head of the bed so they could properly lay down. Without a word, the pink-haired girl tugged the comforter from underneath them and pulled it over their chests.

Toni held her arm out in an invitation for Cheryl and her girlfriend immediately accepted, snuggling up to her side and tossing her arm over her waist.

Toni held Cheryl with one arm and used the other to tuck away a few stray strands of hair that stuck to her face.

Cheryl looked totally blissed out, almost like her mind wasn’t fully back yet. 

Toni absorbed the sight like a plant consuming sunlight. 

“I love you.” She murmured against soft red locks that smelled like a rose garden. 

Cheryl lifted her head just enough to peck Toni on the lips before saying through lidded eyes, “I love you too.” Her head fell back to Toni’s shoulder as she breathed in a scent that was uniquely Toni; a mixture of vanilla with the faintest hint of burning firewood. It was a smell she’d always feel at home around.

“But don’t think I’m not going to get you back for that unnecessarily long torment,” Cheryl warned sleepily. “I just need a minute to recuperate and then it’s payback time.”

Cheryl tried to stifle a yawn but failed miserably, causing Toni to chuckle. 

“Sure thing Bombshell,” she laughed as she placed a loving kiss on Cheryl’s forehead. “But you better get some rest first cause I’m pretty sure I can hold out a lot longer than you.”

Cheryl didn’t respond verbally, she just playfully pinched at the skin on Toni’s side and snuggled closer, content to drift off in the arms of the woman she loved.

~~~

And that’s basically how their whole morning and afternoon went. 

Just the two of them curled up in bed, talking and joking and back and forth worshipping of each other's bodies. The homework ruse was completely forgotten by both of them, but also Prudence…

At 1:25 Prudence sent a text to Toni letting her know she had arrived at Pop’s. Toni cursed herself for not setting an alarm to remind her and the two girls got dressed quickly. 

Well, Toni got dressed quickly. Cheryl took her time getting ready. She was in no rush even though Toni obviously was. 

In fact, the redhead seemed determined to increase the amount of time they were late by.

The redhead took her time picking out a new outfit to wear but she eventually settled on a black embroidered mesh top with cherries stitched in and a red mini skirt. She kept the same heels and choker and all that was left was reapplying her lipstick. 

Of course, Cheryl could have done those things lighting quick had she wanted to, but alas she wasn’t in the mood to rush to meet some random girl from Toni’s past. Especially after the morning they just shared.

Eventually though they pulled in to Pop’s parking lot and Toni jumped out of the car, urging her girlfriend to hurry up. Once inside Toni looked around for her friend.

“Topaz!”

Both Toni and Cheryl turned around at the call, spotting the source of the voice in a booth near the back of Pop’s. 

Toni grabbed Cheryl’s hand and nearly dragged her to their destination.

Once they were both standing by the booth that Prudence occupied, the girl jumped up and threw her arms around Toni’s shoulders, barely even noticing the redhead. Toni returned the hug easily.

Prudence was easily five times more attractive than her photos led the redhead to believe; Instagram just didn’t do her justice.

Cheryl couldn’t help but bristle at the sight of someone she didn’t know wrapping their arms around her TT. The redhead knew it was an irrational feeling of jealousy that was bubbling up but she couldn’t help it. 

She was actually hoping that their tardiness would have caused them to miss Prudence all together. But alas, that wasn’t the case. 

Prudence pulled back and held Toni by the shoulders, obviously taking in the sight of her long-time friend. Her gaze traveled from head to toe, soaking up all the details about Toni. 

“The pink suits you Topaz,” she said with a gleam in her eye.

Cheryl fought the urge to step forward and yank the stranger's hands from Toni.

Toni smiled and thanked her.

“Glad I got to see it," she continued. "I was beginning to wonder if you had bailed on me,” She purred with an impish smirk.

Toni tried to reassure her quickly. “No! No, I uh…” the pink-haired girl hesitated, “I just got caught up doing homework and lost track of time.” A pink tink crept it’s way onto Toni’s cheeks just as Cheryl huffed a short sarcastic laugh. 

Prudence turned to face the source of the dry laugh, missing the blush that rose on Toni's face.  
Her forehead creased as she just seemed to fully comprehend that Toni didn’t arrive alone. “And you are?” She grunted in a tone laced with arrogance.

Cheryl held out her hand to Prudence, waiting for the girl to take it before speaking. With a fake but well-practiced smile in place, she shook firmly.

“I’m homework.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kill me now. 
> 
> My first attempt at smut and I don't even know if this the right draft to be posting...fuxk
> 
> Tell me your thoughts.
> 
> Constructive criticism is welcome. Assholes need to gtfo...
> 
> This will probably be deleted and properly edited within a few days js.
> 
> Don't drink alcohol!! 
> 
> I tweet now @OPT07536832
> 
> Send some ideas

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I just deleted this...  
Stay away from alcohol kids! It's the devil's juice!  
Catch me on twitter and send me some ideas! If my drunken self likes them I'll write them!
> 
> @OTP07536832
> 
> Til next time!


End file.
